Evil Jelly beans
by WaterFay
Summary: Duo finds a bag of jelly beans from the year 1988


Evil Jellybeans  
  
By: Waterfay  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own anything or anyone in the story........enjoy  
  
..........................  
  
Duo walked into a old room in Quatres estate and looked at the dust all around the room. "I think they forgot about cleaning the 367th room.....oh what have we hear.?" He spyed a plastic bag on the bureau. Being the courious person that Duo is he went over and picked up the plastic bag and examined it.  
  
"Jelly beans?.....year 1988? .........hasn't been opened.......heh.......STILL EDIBLE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
With that he opened the bag and a EVIL laugh filled the room. Looking in horror at the bag Duo let out a small gasp as he was ingulfed with black smoke.  
  
..........................  
  
Heero sat in his favorite chair on Quatre's estate. It was located next to a window behind rows and rows of bookshelves in the large library on the second floor, thus giving him the illusion of peace and solitude. Of course the solitude was never destined to last as a shaking Wufie ran around one of the book cases only to spy Heero and scream. Heero, not even bothering to look up from his book, heard Wufie mumble something about Injustic and brushed it of as one of his regular little fits.  
  
"Duo is.....is EVIL!....." Wufie wispered as he coward in a cornor eyes wide in terror.  
  
"hn"  
  
"He IS!"  
  
"Well he does have the 'god of death' infatuation...." Heero glanced up annoyed at the shrill scream emitted from the guy before him.  
  
Wufie sat there stareing at him with wide eyes. "NO!!! THE JELLY BEANS!!!!!"  
  
"......what?" Heero said, being very confused by this time.  
  
Running from the room Wufie speed out of sight and Heero returned to his book. A second later he sensed a familiar presence nearby. trying once again he opened his book and tried to continue reading. "What do you want Duo?......" he said after a while.  
  
"Jelly beans......" Duo said in a evil villan tone.  
  
"Did you try the kitchen I think Wufie wanted some too.......why dont you go bother him."  
  
"JELLY BEANS!!!!!!! BWA HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"  
  
"Forget the jelly beans you could use a coff drop."  
  
"JELLY BEANS" Duo said with his voice booming.  
  
Turning in his chair Heero looked at Duo in his chibi bat form. In his small claws, Duo held a bag of Jelly Beans that was bigger than the tweeky bat that was forming at the mouth. "uhhhhh" *sweatdrop* "Bye!!!!!"  
  
With that he dashed off out of the library and out into the lush garden and only stopped when he spotted Milliardo lounging in a chair near the goldfish pond."Milliardo!......Duo........DUO HAS LOST HIS MIND.......AND THE JELLYBEANS FOUND IT!"  
  
Looking up at the dishevled Heero Milliardo raised a elegant eyebrow and stook his head. "You and Wufie need phyciatric help....He just ran by here screaming about Evil Jellybean committing great injustices..."  
  
"Duo is being controled BY the EVIL jelly beans!!!!!!!"Heero was begining to catch his breath.  
  
"Sure he is......Has Doctor J been giving you unidentified medications again?" Milliardo brushed a strand of long silken hair from his eyes. He barely had time to reply as Heero grabed his arm and hauled the blond upstairs.  
  
The two snuck into the Library to find the chibi duo chewing on the book Heero had been reading. Milliardo could only gawk at the sight as Heero shook. Letting go a sigh Milliardo turned to leave when Duo spotted him and howled as he flew at milliardo.  
  
"AHHHHHHH! GET IT OUTA MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHH HELP!!!!!!!" Milliardo ran from the room with the bat like chibi who still carried the bag of jelly beans behind him.  
  
"JELLY BEANS!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Heero took this time to run like hell to the hanger and find Quatre and Trowa. He did a double take as he spotted the small blonde in Trowa's lap. Deciding the the EVIL JELLYBEANS was a more important matter he ignored what they were doing. "TROWA! QUATRE!"  
  
"Wha!" Trowa jumped and the petite blonde fell on the floor of the hanger with a thund.  
  
"ow! Trowa!" said Quatre as he got up from the floor.  
  
"YOU GUYS.........WE ARE ON THE VERGE OF THE APOCOLYPSE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"......" the two other pilots stared at him blankly  
  
"DUO HAS BEEN POSSESED BY HIS JELLYBEANS!"  
  
".............."  
  
"............."  
  
"............."  
  
Heero looked at the two as the burst into laughter. Trowa was the first to say something through his tears. "Has Doctor J been giving you unidentified medications again?"  
  
"NOOO! I ONLY DID THAT ONCE AND I LEARNED MY LESSON!!!!!!! BUT WE ALL ARE IN DANGER!"  
  
"suuuuuuuure we are." said Quatre as he burst into another round of giggles.  
  
Heero rubbed his temples and glared at the ground in frustraition. He then caught the sound of chanting coming from above them. It was so soft that it could barely be heard. Shushing the other two up they stood silently listening to the odd words.  
  
"..........."  
  
".........."  
  
"....come with me" said Heero as he led the way to Duo's room.  
  
As the boys entered they spotted Wufie and Milliardo locked in a large cage that was suspended about five feet from the floor. Below them and slightly to the left fluttered the chibi bat as he flipped through a cook book and sat on the bag of jelly beans.  
  
"NO way!....."said Quatre as he stepped into the room "DUO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????!!!!!!!!!!!" He walked up to the chibi Duo and snatched the cookbook from his hands. Or tried to any way as the little guy grasped on to the book with one hand and the other held on to the jelly beans. "NO COOKING OUR GUESTS OR SATANIC RITUALS IN THE HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!. If you want to do those things go outside! I wont have you acidentaly blowing up the mansion!"  
  
With that he let go of the book and the Little chibi Duo teleported the cage and his varius sharp obect out of the mansion whilst he grumbled at being sent outside." Jelly beans!"  
  
"........."  
  
"........"  
  
"Whats the matter with you two?" asked Quatre Innocently.  
  
Trowa sighed and grabbed Quatre's hand and followed Heero out into the back lawn.  
  
"Just pretend your not here Quatre..." said Trowa as He and Heero approached Duo and the bag of Jelly beans.  
  
The Chibi Bat had temporarily set the bag of Jelly beans on the ground and was now draging Wufie out of the cage. Seeing his chance, Heero ran for the Jelly Bean bag and almost got to it when a shill scream errupted from it. Trowa grabbed the small bat as it attempted to bite onto Heero. Quatre walked calmly ove to Milliardos cage and leaned against it and watched the two pilots wresle with Duo.  
  
"Let me out!" said Milliardo. He glanced in the direction of Wufie, who by this time, had ran off away from the squable.  
  
"Im supposed to pretend im not here.....sorry." said Quatre with a pout.  
  
"Jelly.........be......beans........." Quatre and Milliardo looked up to find Heero stomping on the bag of Jelly Beans. Black smoke drifted out of Duo and into the bag of Jelly Beans. Setting the offending thing on fire every1 watched as the bag burned and Duo returned to his regular size and minus the foam at the mouth and Wings.  
  
"wow.."said Quatre after a while.  
  
"Can you guys let me out now?"  
  
...................  
  
A week had passed and Wufie was finnaly released from the crazy house and allowed to go home. Heero finnaly got another copy of the book he was reading and was currently in his favorite chair. Trowa and Quatre were spending quality time in the hanger and Milliardo sat out in the garden near the goldfish pond. Who are we missing?  
  
OH yes........where is Duo you ask? Why, he is playing with a Bag of Harmless Jelly beans in the kitchen of course! 


End file.
